


If Looks Could Kill...

by DPPatricks



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks
Summary: Some of Hutch's missing thoughts from 'Pariah'
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	If Looks Could Kill...

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece was inspired by the 8/28/20 writing challenge on the S&H Fans&FanFiction FaceBook site. The prompt phrase is underlined, below. As a coincidence, it also fits the Bonus Prompt posted a few days before: write something about ‘Pariah.’

George Prudholm was the nastiest piece of scum Starsky and I had ever attempted to apprehend. With the twisted idea of getting revenge for his no-good son, Prudholm tormented my partner. 

A televised coroner’s inquest had determined that Starsky’s shooting of Lonnie Craig, a sixteen year old armed robber, was justified. It didn’t take the weight off Starsky’s shoulders but it did clear him of wrong-doing.

I’d never been more proud of him than I was when he went to talk with the people gathered at Eunice Craig’s house. He insisted I stay behind, which I did. But I sat on the front fender of the Torino so that he’d feel my presence and know I was there for him.

He was clearly hurting and I saw that Mrs. Craig could tell. She must have known her son wasn’t the good person she had hoped he’d become and it looked as if talking with my partner helped her, at least a little. I know her being willing to talk with him helped _him._

But Prudholm wasn’t satisfied with the inquest’s decision. He wanted Starsky punished. He threatened to start killing cops unless my partner resigned from the force and was charged with murder. His rants on the phone were enough to turn my stomach but I knew Starsky was taking it much harder, and more personally.

David Starsky is the most caring person I’ve ever known. Having ended the life of a teenager was already tearing him apart - he really didn’t need the added burden of cops’ lives on his conscience.

But Prudholm was relentless and I could tell Starsky was coming to the end of his patience and control. When the phone rang in Prudholm’s empty apartment, we both knew who was calling. 

I let Starsky leave without me but I never told him I wouldn’t follow. I commandeered a black and white and did just that. 

The old Griffith Park Zoo is a place that makes me very uncomfortable. It was designed and built at a time when people thought it was okay to imprison animals in places that approximated wild habitat. They were wrong, of course, and, eventually, the site was abandoned.

Now, it was where Prudholm had lured my partner in order to kill him, from a safe distance, with a rifle. 

Starsky’s nothing, though, if not intelligent. He may not have the book-learning I do but his street smarts have always out shown mine. Here, he was in his element. He was alert and wary, cautious and careful. I knew he was as furious and vengeful as I’d ever seen him but I also knew he was still in control.

From my high vantage point, I spotted Prudholm’s location of ambush and hollered to my partner, who got down immediately.

After the exchange of bullets, I approached silently. I couldn’t see Prudholm’s face but I could see Starsky’s. If looks could kill, the man on the path would never have taken another breath.

“Starsk.” I honestly don’t know why I said it, because I knew he’d never pull the trigger. He wanted Prudholm to know just how close he’d come, though, and probably prove to himself that he’d never tarnish his badge.

Honestly? If I’d been on the other end of that look, I’d have soiled myself, just like Prudholm did. Thankfully, ‘shots fired’ had apparently been reported and we had squad cars showing up - we wouldn’t have to transport him in the Torino. I’m fully aware of how Starsky feels about keeping his upholstery clean. 

END


End file.
